monsterislandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bosses
Bosses are stronger (and usually bigger) hostile NPCs who have multiple powerful abilities that allow them to damage you with ease. They spawn when the portal is lowered to a certain amount of health, when the portal has been completely destroyed, or at certain times during a quest. The list below shows all of the current Juggernauts, Mini-Bosses, Champions and Bosses from all of the islands. ---- Juggernauts ---- The Tier 1 Bosses. The weakest bosses (depending on which island they're on) are listed here, with a pitiful variety of attacks and relatively tiny amounts of health compared to the other bosses. ---- Bloxian Island Juggernaut Borknose Juggernaut Wartbones ---- Vite Island Juggernaut Stone Guardian Juggernaut Sand Sentinel Juggernaut Wupash Juggernaut Vukovar ---- Katar Island Juggernaut Ghaston Juggernaut Talleron Juggernaut Zephyrion Juggernaut Katagon ---- Nomad Island Juggernaut Doombringer Juggernaut Knightmare Juggernaut Skeledeath Juggernaut Volcanon ---- Axsuroth Island Juggernaut Frostwing Centurion Juggernaut Shadowborn Paladin Juggernaut Zyth Sentinel Juggernaut Arbigrok ---- Mini-Bosses ---- The Tier 2 Bosses. Mini-Bosses have more health, (usually) more abilities and (usually) more attacks when summoned. When compared to the bosses, however, the Mini-bosses' HP and their variety of attacks are substantially lower. ---- Bloxian Island Wringguts ---- Katar Island Rahmal's Shade Shadowmax The Ankou ---- Nomad Island Korblox Lord of Death Korblox Hunter Korblox Deathspeaker ---- Axsuroth Island Mecha'Hulk Metalknight Cyeking ---- Champions ---- The Tier 3 Bosses. Champions have more power and health than Mini-Bosses, but at the same time still not as powerful as the main bosses themselves; some call their origins a mystery. ---- Bloxian Island Champion Bentstaff ---- Axsuroth Island Champion Yol'Zyth Champion Var'Zyth ---- Bosses ---- The 4th and (main) highest tier. Bosses boast higher stats than any other tier. They have a larger variety of attacks, deal more damage, travel around slightly faster, and have more health points than any other tier. In addition, most non-event island bosses are able to use a special stance to protect itself. However, normal monsters don't usually spawn when there is an island Boss. Although there are times when island (and other) bosses have the free will to summon enemies during battle. ---- Graahken'Hulk (Located at Bloxian Island) The Headless Horseman (Chance of being encountered at Bloxian Island) Graknight (Located at Vite Island) Dark Skeleton (Chance of being encountered at Vite Island) Bonneking (Located at Katar Island) Colossal Umberhallow (Chance of being encountered at Katar Island) Kor (Located at Nomad Island) Orcus Sombra (Chance of being encountered at Nomad Island) Malgorok'Zyth (Located at Axsuroth Island) Zythian Scout (Located in the Western Tower Basement, Riltak Island) Spirit of Air (Located on a small islet near Riltak Island) QUEST ONLY Spirit of Water (Located on an aquatic islet, Zaruel's Tomb) QUEST ONLY General Largrak (Located in The Goblin Graveyard, Riltak Island) Captain Rascallious (Located on a Pirate Ship at Baraz Isle) Undead Zareul (Located on the 5th floor in Zareul's Tomb) Pascua the Thief (Located in a Cave on Riltak Island) Santa Bot (Located at the North Pole, Riltak Island) Evil Snowman (Located at Jack Frost's Castle, Riltak Island) ---- Uber Bosses ---- The 5th and true highest tier. Uber Bosses are a rare, yet extremely powerful tier of boss. Most Uber Bosses are extremely powered up versions of previous bosses in seek of vengeance, others could be considered their own "Specialty". Nevertheless, Uber Bosses are a decimating force, even more powerful than some of the main bosses. ---- Hallowed Horseman (Located in the Spooky Scary Cavern, Riltak Island) Hallowed Skeleton (Located in the Spooky Scary Cavern, Riltak Island) Hallowed Umberhallow (Located in the Spooky Scary Cavern, Riltak Island) Hallowed Sombra (Located in the Spooky Scary Cavern, Riltak Island) Ultimate Pascua (Located in a Cave on Riltak Island) Category:Boss Category:Mini-Boss Category:Juggernaut Category:Champion Category:Event Category:Other Bosses Category:UberBoss